


Baby, I Don't Like It

by amk_fanfic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amk_fanfic/pseuds/amk_fanfic
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been friends since the first year of middle school but recently Donghyuck has changed. He has new friends and when he's with them he makes fun of Mark all the time but when Mark and Donghyuck are alone the latter is the biggest ball of fluff and he always worries a lot about his older friend. Mark feels hurt. In fact, he has a crush on his friend since the last school year and it's his biggest secret. He wanted to reveal his feelings to Donghyuck but everything got complicated after the younger found new friends.





	Baby, I Don't Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1224369/baby-i-don-t-like-it-fluff-romance-sliceoflife-highschoolau-seventeen-redvelvet-markhyuck-markchan-twice-wjsn-nctdream

It was a nice, sunny August evening, a little bit chilly though. The sun was setting and there was a cold breeze blowing from the ocean. The sky had incredible purple, pink and orange colour with barely any clouds. It made them believe that the next day will be exactly as beautiful as that one. It was the last day of their holidays and they really didn't want it to end. They were supposed to come back to school in two days and they still weren't ready. They needed one day to take a train back home and prepare for the upcoming classes. The new school year was about to begin but they weren't excited about that at all. The two boys walked down the boardwalk, looking down at the beach. There were barely any people down there as it was getting really cold and most of the people who stayed here were families with toddlers so most of them came back to their guesthouses and hotels to put the babies to sleep. The boardwalk, on the other hand, was bustling with nightlife. Many young people, students and childless couples, were hanging in the pubs and other locals alongside the road. The two boys stopped by a fence which separated the boardwalk from the beach and they glanced at the ocean way off in the distance. Mark circled himself with his arms because the wind was freezing cold. He had goosebumps all over his arms. His friend, Donghyuck, glanced at him shortly, with an expression that could be read as 'I told you so', so Mark just smiled wryly.  
"I wanted to walk down to the beach but now that I look at you I'm not so sure if you would like to do that." - said Donghyuck, the younger of the two.  
He was a short 17-year-old with mahogany hair.  
"We can do that, I'm fine." - replied the older boy smiling even wider but it was obvious that he was cold since he was trembling.  
"All right, great." - the brown-haired one nodded and started walking in the stairs direction.  
Mark quickly followed him.  
"You know that your aunt is going to kill you if you'll catch a cold right before the classes would start, right?" - asked Donghyuck in a snooty tone when his friend caught up with him.  
"I told you that I'm fine." - replied the older one harshly.  
After that, they fell silent for a little while. They were engulfed by awkwardness without any particular reason. Maybe he replied a bit too harshly?  
"I miss my country." - said Mark out of the blue as they were walking down the stairs.  
Donghyuck stopped suddenly and he scanned him slowly.  
"Does this..." - he said gesturing to the water - "...remind you of Canada? Isn't it very cold there?"  
The foreigner rolled his eyes. He was trying to explain this at least 100 times already.  
"Well, Vancouver is located on the Pacific coast. So this landscape kinda does remind me of my city. And it's not that cold there. It's not like we have moose roaming the streets. At least not in Vancouver." - he said slowly, hoping that his dumb friend will get it finally but before he even stopped talking Donghyuck was already distracted by the sand that got into his shoes.  
"Fuck." - he swore - "On one hand I love spending time on a beach and summer holidays and all of this but at the same time I hate this fucking SAND." - he added dramatically.  
"Mhm." - Mark nodded eagerly but in fact, he wasn't even listening - "Hey, maybe let's sit somewhere and watch the sunset before it gets dark and my aunt murders us." - he proposed.  
The older boy was living with his aunt and her son in Korea while his parents stayed in Canada. Both his parents were of Korean descent and they had sent their son to their parent's homeland because they believed that schools were better there. He had been living here for 2 years already but he still was often homesick. Maybe it just wasn't easy for him to adapt. The two boys decided to sit down on a huge sand bump, probably a reminiscence of a child's sandcastle. Donghyuck took his hoodie off and they sat on it. As they did so Mark shivered again and the younger boy glanced at him again. The Canadian didn't like to assume things but his friend seemed a little worried. He was quickly brought down to reality though when Donghyuck opened his mouth.  
"Damn, you're the dumbest person I've ever met." - he said flatly - "I told you that it'll get cold in the evening when we got up this morning."  
Mark laughed shortly.  
"Why would I listen to you? I'm older." - he teased him and winked.  
Donghyuck frowned but the Canadian knew that he wasn't really angry.  
"If we weren't sitting on my hoodie I'd give it to you. But as you can see we have only one." - he said in grumpy tone breaking the silence.  
The older boy giggled nervously.  
"How many times do I have to repeat that I'm all right?" - he asked nudging his friend's side playfully.  
In fact, he wasn't fine. The briny, cold breeze was making him shiver all the time but he was trying to grin and bear it.  
"Hey, why are you so grumpy today?" - he asked suddenly.  
There was something really weird about Donghyuck that day.  
"It's the last day of our holidays, we should play and have fun!" - he exclaimed and the brown-haired boy turned his head in his direction and gave him a dubious look.  
"Ok, as you like." - he said slowly and got up.  
Mark froze. That couldn't mean anything good. As soon as Donghyuck picked himself up he started dancing to music that only he heard. Oh no, that wasn't what Mark meant by 'having fun'.  
"Donghyuck, no! People are staring. - he gasped out and yanked the boy's shirt to make him sit down again - "Oh my God, why are you so dumb?" - he added raising his hands to the Heaven.  
"Thank you, you're dumb too." - replied the younger boy as if it was the biggest compliment and he stuck out his tongue - "We're dumb and dumber. And you're the dumber one."  
Mark compressed his lips and shook his head in disbelief. He knew that even though Donghyuck was one of the most annoying human beings ever, he was still his best friend and he had to cope with him somehow. After that, they fell silent again and the older boy decided to focus on watching the last minutes of the sunset instead. He sighed and looked at the bright orange sun as it almost disappeared behind the horizon. He wasn't looking at Donghyuck but he knew that the other boy was doing exactly the same thing. It was their last day at the ocean so it felt like a farewell. They really didn't want to come back to the hotel even though they knew that Mark's aunt is going to yell at them because they promised to be back before the dusk. Although it was a rather peaceful moment the older boy couldn't shake off the feeling that there is something weird about Donghyuck. He wasn't himself that day. The 17-year-old was way more quiet than usual and he seemed to be deeply in his thoughts most of the time. Mark frowned because he couldn't believe that he was still thinking about Donghyuck's strange behaviour. He probably wasn't in a good mood because they had to go home soon and back to reality. He contemplated the thought for a few minutes until he noticed that he could already see the stars in the sky. He squirmed in his spot because he realised that now they really should back to the hotel. The older boy was about to tell the younger one about it when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm.  
"Wait." - said the brown-haired boy in low voice - "Let's stay here five more minutes, ok? Please?" - he added quickly in whiny tone because Mark was about to protest.  
"All right, if you really wish." - agreed the older one quickly because he knew that if Donghyuck would start acting cute it will be over for him.  
The younger boy always got what he wanted.  
"The night is really pretty today, right?" - Donghyuck spoke again and Mark nodded - "I really don't want to go to school this Monday." - he whined - "I hate science so much."  
The Canadian giggled softly.  
"Don't worry I hate it too. We will survive it somehow." - he said cheerfully.  
"That's a pity that we're not in the same class though. It would be much easier for me if there was someone who would stop me from mixing the wrong chemicals or something." - replied the younger one with a pout.  
Mark felt a bit weird because Donghyuck was now clinging to his arm. Maybe science was filling him with such a dread that he just had to hold onto something.  
"I told you that I'm terrible when it comes to science though." - said Mark and laughed awkwardly.  
"I wish we could spend more time at school together. But we can only do so during the breaks. I like you so much and it's not enough." - he said softly.  
The Canadian boy could feel that the younger boy was trembling as he was still glued to Mark's arm and he was starting to get worried. Donghyuck wasn't shivering before but it seemed that he quickly got cold.  
"Hey, dude better wear your hoodie because you're going to get sick." - he blurted out quickly - "Come on, get up now we really have to go."  
The younger one finally let go of his arm and he did as Mark said but there was a frown on his face.  
The older boy stood up as well. He was confused. Donghyuck quickly put his hoodie on and started to walk.  
"What, did I say something wrong?" - he asked in shock.  
The brown-haired boy just shrugged his arms.  
"No, I'm only following your directions. And I'm ok." - he said bluntly.  
Mark could sense that he definitely wasn't but he couldn't pinpoint why. After that Donghyuck didn't say anything more so they just walked to the hotel. When the got there it was 10 pm already and Mark's aunt, as they expected, wasn't pleased with that, to say the least.


End file.
